Miku reacciona ante
by 13-AnimeXros-48
Summary: Este fanfic serán varios capítulos de cómo reacciona Miku ante algo...por ejemplo: yanderes o ante cosas 'Kawaiis' ,etc...Espero que lean y se diviertan ;) DISCLAIMER: VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE NI TAMPOCO SUS PERSONAJES ...CONTIENE YURI (CHICA/CHICA) Cada semana subiré un capítulo corto...
1. -Seducción-

MIKU REACCIONA ANTE...LA SEDUCCIÓN

* * *

En la habitación de Miku, la peliazul estaba con Rin y Gumi escuchando 'If you do do'(Pomp and Circumstance) mientras que de fondo se escuchaban los gemidos.

Luka y Lily estaban en la cocina preparando la cena mientras que SeeU, Ia, Haku y Yuki en el salón jugando a la Wii.

-¡Chicas! ¡la cena está lista!-Gritaron Luka y Lily

-¡Ya vamos!- Dijeron las chicas del salón

-…-

-¡Miku-chan, Rin-chan, Gumi-chan!-Llamó Yuki

-…-

Las mayores(Luka, Lily,Haku, Ia y SeeU) subieron las escaleras…y, desde la puerta, escuchaban…gemidos…

Las chicas se sonrojaron y entraron de golpe en la habitación.

-¡Miku, Rin, Gumi! ¡Que creeis que haceis!- Gritó Haku, la más mayor de la casa.

Las tres chicas mencionadas se giraron revelando la pantalla del ordenador.

Las cinco chicas se acercaron y se quedaron boquiabiertas…solo estaban escuchando una canción…

-ummm…¿en qué pensaban?..-Dijo Miku para molestarlas

-…..¿por qué escucháis esta canción…de todas las que hay de Vocaloid?

-…ummm…los gemidos…los hacíais vosotras…¿no?-Continuó Miku (estaban escuchando la versión en las que todas salían(me lo acabo de inventar))

-ehhhh…bueno…¿si?...-Dijo Ia sonrojada

Gumi, Rin y SeeU salieron de la habitación sin que nadie se diera cuenta y bajaron para ir a jugar con Yuki.

-…Solo quería escuchar como alguien como las sempais hacían ruidos…así..-Dijo Miku riendo

-…-El pelo de las mayores tapaban la cara y Miku no podía ver bien sus expresiones.

Las cuatro también querían ver la cara de Miku si ellas hacían cosas…sexys…como Miku casi nunca se avergÜenza querían ver su expresión…así que pusieron en marcha su plan…

-..con que…querías escucharnos hacer esos ruidos…-Dijo Lily con una voz diferente de lo usual

-ehhhhh…¿tal vez?...espera…¿por que lo preguntas?- Miku se estaba poniendo nerviosa

-Mmmmm…no se…¿quieres que hagamos esos ruidos?…-Dijo Haku seductoramente

-…ehhhhh…chicas…¿que os pasa?…-Miku ya se estaba avergonzando

-…tal vez los hagamos si eres tú…Miku-chan~…-Ahora era Luka quien se estaba poniendo a seducir

-….v-valeee…?...b-bueno…m-me tengo que ir…Rin y Gumi me están llamando…¡Adiós!..-Dijo Miku, ya estaba sonrojada…ver a cuatro chicas seduciéndote en tu habitación…pondría a cualquiera excitado…

-…-Las cuatro miraban como Miku salía de la habitación torpemente, chocando con la pared y luego salir por la puerta.

-..pffff….hahahahaha!...con que es así como Miku actúa cuando esta avergonzada…-Rieron

-…si…es muy linda…tal vez debamos hacer esto más a menudo para ver sus reacciones..-Dijo Ia sonriendo. Las demás asintieron.

* * *

_ABAJO_

-Gumi, Rin y Yuki estaban dormidas en el sofá y la cena ya estaba fría.

Miku bajó las escaleras y puso una película en la tele.

Lily, Luka, Haku e Ia bajaron al salón y encontraron a Miku intentando mantenerse despierta.

-Miku es muy linda realmente…-Susurró Lily

-Vamos a ver…-Ia se acercó a Miku sin hacer ruido.

Miku estaba luchando por quedarse despierta pero al final se durmió.

Ia estaba detrás suyo y acercó su cara a Miku.

-Incluso se ve linda incluso durmiendo…-Ia señaló a Luka, Lily y Haku para que se acercaran.

La miraron y se miraron entre sí…Llevaron a Miku a su habitación, cerraron la puerta con pistillo y se durmieron abrazando a Miku.

* * *

_AL DIA SIGUIENTE_

Miku se despertó pero no podía moverse, desvió la vista a su cama y vio a cuatro chicas abrazándola…

-…¡AHHHHHHHH!...-Gritó Miku

Las intrusas se despertaron, se abalanzaron sobre Miku y…bueno…ya saben…

* * *

Gumi, Rin y SeeU llevaron a Yuki al colegio y cada una se fue a su casa…

* * *

Bueno...¿como os ha parecido? Voy a hacer una serie de 'Miku reacciona ante...' x3

Voy a hacer los capítulo divertidos y no muy largos así que esperadlo con ansias ehh... ;)


	2. -Yandere-

MIKU REACCIONA ANTE…

YANDERES

* * *

NORMAL POV

* * *

_CASA DE MIKU_

Miku ha quedado con sus amigas de clase para hacer los deberes.

Rin, Gumi, Miki, Tei y Kiku acaban de llegar…

-Hola chicas, bienvenidas..-Dijo Miku sonriente

-Hola Miku, con permiso..-Dijeron todas

Miku las llevó a su habitación y se fue a la cocina para llevarles la merienda.

_EN LA HABITACIÓN DE MIKU_

-..Con que esta es la habitación de Miku…-Dijo Tei

-…Sí, bueno…ella es un 'poco' amante de los animes y mangas…-Dijo Rin

-…Sí…cada día se lleva un par de mangas al instituto…-Continuó Miki

-Al menos no ve He*tai y tampoco juegas a Eroges…-Rió Gumi

-Pues Miku me recomendó unos animes muy interesantes y guays que se llaman Sh*ngek* No K*ojin y De*th No*e…-Dijo Kiku…-Me los vi ayer y entiendo por que le gusta el anime…aunque prefiero uno de romance…-Completó la pelirroja

Tei se estaba poniendo celosa de que Miku haya hablado de anime con Kiku y no con ella, y pronto iba a lanzarse sobre Kiku…

-..toc…toc….-Era Miku..-…Chicas ¿qué tal van?...-

-Ahhh…nada, solo estábamos hablando de los animes que me recomendaste…-Dijo Kiku

A Tei le falta poco para que se abalanzara sobre Kiku…

-Oye Miki-chan…¿Me puedes ayudar a subir la merienda? Es que la he dejado preparada en la cocina pero necesito ayuda…-Dijo Miku

Miki asintió y se percató de dos miradas asesinas que provenían de Tei y Kiku…

-bien…pues vamos…-Miku bajó y Miki la siguió…

Cuando ellas dos salieron de la habitación ,las yanderes prepararon un plan para alejr a Miki de Miku…

* * *

_EN LA COCINA_

-Muchas gracias Miki-chan por ayudarme- Dijo Miku sonriente

Miki se sonrojó un poco-…No te preocupes Miku-chan…-

Cuando Miki iba a entrar en la cocina, la peliroja resbaló pero Miku la cogió a tiempo…justo en ese momento bajaron Kiku y Tei…

Las yanderes miraban la escena frente a ellas…Miku sujetando a Miki de la cintura y alrededor del cuello…Las dos explotaron y se abalanzaron sobre Miki dejándola inconsciente…

-¡Q-qué estáis haciendo Tei…Kiku..!- Gritó Miku

-..Miku…chan…tú..nos perteneces…-Dijeron las dos con una sonrisa sádica que asustó a Miku

-¡E-ehhhhhh!...-Miku gritó y las dos yanderes se abalanzaron sobre ella que cayó desmayada…las dos chicas llevaron a Miku a la habitación pero se olvidaron de que estaban Rin y Gumi..

Entraron en la habitación y noquearon a las dos residentes, que las sacaron fuera de la habitación, cerraron la puerta y se tumbaron en la cama con Miku en medio.

* * *

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE_

Miku se despertó y se encontró a Kiku y Tei a su lado…-Era un sueño…-Pensó.

Miku salió de la habitación y se encontró a Miku, Gumi y Rin inconscientes…Eso no era un sueño…Miku se asustó y salió de su casa corriendo, llevando consigo a sus amigas desmayadas mientras que las yanderes la perseguían…Aunque claro…al final, la atraparon…

* * *

¿Cómo os ha parecido este cap? Sí...debí hacerlo más gore...pero estas historietas son para entretener, no dar miedo xD

Pronto subiré otro cap...ya veremos a qué reaccionará Miku...;)


	3. -Yaoi-

MIKU REACCIONA ANTE...EL YAOI

* * *

_EN CASA DE LUKA_

Luka y Lily de 3er curso tienen que hacer un trabajo con unos alumnos de 1ro, Miku y Rin.

Miku y Rin se quedaron en el salón de Luka mientras que las mayores arreglaban la habitación de la sueña de la casa.

Las jóvenes encendieron la televisión para entretenerse mientras tanto, buscaron por los canales y empezaron a mirar Luc*ky St*r en el canal 17…

-…jajajajajaja…¡Kon*ta es muy graciosa!..-Rió Miku…

-¡Es cierto!...Kon*ta me recuerda a ti, Miku…jajajajaja…-Rió Rin

-…ahora que lo dices…es verdad…-Pensó Miku

* * *

_CON LUKA Y LILY_

-Rápido Luka…tenemos que arreglar la habitación…no podemos hacerlas esperar…-Dijo Lily

-Sí…ya lo se…-Dijo Luka

* * *

_EN EL SALÓN_

Acaba de terminar el capítulo de Lu*ky St*r y Miku cambió de canal para buscar algo más interesante…

-Ummm…¿qué canal pongo, Rin?...-Preguntó la peliazul

-…Prueba a poner el canal…¿31?...-Dijo Rin

-…vale ahora lo pongo..-

Miku cambia de canal y…

¡BAM!...Se escucha un ruido del piso superior…Miku y Rin corrieron para ver que pasaba.

Al entrar a la habitación se encontraron con que Lily, si querer, tiró un jarrón al suelo. Después, cuando han arreglado la habitación, bajaron al salón y estaban dispuestas a hacer el trabajo…

Al bajar, se encontraron la tele encendida, y el canal estaba emitiendo un anime…no solo cualquier anime…sino…un Yaoi…

Miku miró la tele y quedó en shock mientras veía lo que hacían los personajes…Luka lo vio y apagó la tele rápidamente.

-…¡Q-quién emite cosas c-como estas a estas horas!...-Gritó Luka

-…-Miku aún estaba en modo shock…

Acababan de bajar Lily y Rin...

-…Oye Miku…¿estás bien?..-Dijo Rin…ella no vio el programa que emitía la tele.

-…¡Ehh!...ah…si…-Contestó Miku saliendo de su trance

-Bien chicas, vamos a hacer el trabajo..-Dijo Lily

-…Y…¿de qué lo haremos?..-Preguntó la rubia menor

-…Teniendo en cuenta de que es para Biología…pues…¿qué tal animales raros?..-Dijo Miku, olvidando lo que ocurrió hace un momento..

-Ummm…vale-Dijo la pelirosa nerviosa -al menos ya no se acuerda Miku-Pensó la pelirosa

* * *

_TERMINADO EL TRABAJO_

Lily y Rin se tuvieron que ir porque tenían que hacer recados, así que solo quedaron Luka y Miku en el salón…

-…-Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ellas así que Miku decidió hablar.

-..Ehhh…Luka-sempai…¿qué tal si vemos la tele?-Dijo Miku aún sin acordarse de la serie Yaoi

-Vale…-Dijo la pelirosa pero ésta no contaba con una cosa…

Luka encendió la tele, pero cuando apagabas la tele en un canal y luego lo encendías, el canal sigue siendo el mismo que cuando la apagaste…así que…el canal era el que emitía el Yaoi..Luka cogió el mando pero era demasiado tarde..

-…Q-queeeeee…-Dijo Miku con una cara…indescriptible

-…-Luka no dijo nada, solo apagó la tele y le dijo a Miku que ya era tarde y que tenía que irse a su casa…la kouhai asintió y se despidió de su sempai…

* * *

_CASA DE MIKU_

-Q-queeeeeee…-Miku no podía sacarse esa escena de la cabeza…no era solo un yaoi…sino que también era uno…explícito…

* * *

_CASA DE LUKA_

-Ufffff…al menos no vio el canal Hent*i…-Dijo Luka

Luka encendió la TV y puso el canal Hent*i (canal 18)…y luego lo cambió y puso el canal Yuri (canal 17)

La pelirosa se quedó un buen rato viendo Saku*a Tr*ck en el canal Yuri y se fue a dormir…

* * *

Miku y Rin estaban viendo el canal 17...

* * *

Bien…esta vez he querido hacer como Miku reaccionaba ante el Yaoi porque a Miku le gusta el Yuri xD

Y también quise hacer a Luka como alguien pervertida en secreto x3


End file.
